User blog:PyroGothNerd/sandbox
Let's face it... MGE Wikia has gone down the dumps with all of these restrictions that has been placed on us... All we want is to speak our minds, to express what we feel, however, it seems that people take the term freedom of speech the wrong way... We HAVE to make an example to the ones that dare take away that right. Freedom of Speech is something we hold dear... Even if it means that it goes against another persons opinion, it still applies. So we are here to make a difference! To show as much people as we can to make a difference! Mich Senior Chat Mod Badge-0.png|MichaelRosenClone69|link=User:MichealRosenClone69 Tibi Chat Mod Badge-0.png|TibiHolAPoharad|link=user:TibiHolAPoharad Duke Admin Badge-0.png|MCGPY, the duke|link=User:MCGPY, the duke My Badge-0.png|Father Grigori|link=User:Father Grigori Geo Chat Mod Badge-0.png|GeorionRedBlade|link=User:GeorionRedBlade To set things straight... Alright, so I know for a fact that some of you have visited this wikia and probably said that this is very ridiculous, and that's perfectly fine, I hold no hard feelings... However, this is something I just want to get off my chest here, to set things straight... So we all know that the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wikia has gone rather hard in terms of rules and enforcement lately, taking down a lot of anti-monster content and utterly destroying the hard works of what some or even most people wrote on there, which is rather sad really. They limited the imaginative abilities of people and can I really blame them? Yes and no. No I don't blame them because they want to make themselves look good in front of Kenkou Cross, the creator of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, but is that it? Pretty much. At the same time I do blame them because not only have they probably deleted great well written works, they also lost some people too that can no longer contribute to said creation, which the admins probably don't really care about to be honest. Let's be realistic, since when did the admins honestly care for the majority of people on a wikia? Come on now... But why take that work down and utterly damn them? Well, the answer is that they assume that we hate ''KC's artwork, we ''hate ''the very creation and foundation of what revolves around said wikia, we ''hate ''the fact that monster girls exist and we just wanna execute and torture them all... I mean, were ''just ''sick people in their eyes anyways, but hey, who cares right? Let's just get rid of them and all will be good! ... I honestly had never laughed so hard in my life, and not to mention how utterly ridiculous some people take it to call me and other people who has similar mindsets "haters..." I mean, it's the perfect justification... For "hate" is a very strong word and can mean quite a lot. However, here's the truth that is rather hard to accept and even believe... We aren't haters... No, that's one thing that people seem to get twisted all the time. While sure yes there are haters, but you can tell them like apples and oranges. What's the difference you may ask? Well a hater is someone that just utterly ''despises ''everything this wikia and it's fans stand for, so they will come in and utterly just insult people left and right and being nothing but mindless idiots. That's a hater... Now a person like myself and others, were just people that has a differentiated imagination and ''different perspective on things, we don't hate the artwork, the people or the artist! We just simply have different perspectives on his artwork and story and we just take what we think and place it down on some writing program or on a piece of paper. We have really no intention of making money off our fan-works and had no intention of making our works forcibly canon! It's just impossible to. My point I'm trying to get across is that no matter how new or small the fandom is, you're gonna always ''have people that have that certain mindset on the internet, but that does not make us haters whatsoever. But wait? That doesn't convince you? Alright, you drive a hard bargain, I like that. So if I made some sort of creation and I post it online and I just simply leave it there with a rather vague/really general lore behind it all, people by natural instinct is going to try and fill in those blanks to satisfy their quota with their own answer. So that's that's where the creative bunch comes in... All these creations and fan made stuff is absolutely amazing while some is just "eh..."! There's so much creation though! However, I then stumble upon a fan who wants to present me his works and then I read it and good God and everything holy in this world, this is violent! The writing style however is very well done, so detailed and every said character is well described, the setting is so well placed and it looked as if he spent mortal hours or even ''days on this sole story! But... it has violence, it has blood, it has gore! NO! I will not allow it!! Baawwww!!! This is an atrocity! Ban it! Remove it! Remove it all!!! But wait, so why post your creations on the web if you can't accept the fact that there are just fans like this? I'm not discouraging that person to not post his/her works on the web, but you have to expect things like this, it doesn't matter if you want some "friendly" community that revolves around one sole setting which in this case it's sex, love, and giddy happiness. Is there anything wrong with love, happiness and sex? No, not at all, depending on who you are, but eventually it's gonna get boring after some time and people naturally are going to get creative, depending who you are. Some people are gonna write things that revolve around violence, gore, science fiction, horror, alternate universes, goodness the list goes on and on. So here's where I don't understand things.... We see people get shot, we see people die on the news and we don't pay any mind, but when a fictional character get's a paper cut... we lose our minds... What logic is that? I seriously just don't understand, but hey, i'm not one to judge what goes on in one or multiple people's heads, but the fact's stand, they're just fictional characters... They do not affect your life whatsoever... I respect the artist and I respect and love the community, but we need to learn just to be tough and accept those certain things, to put it blunt, you really have two choices in this matter, either avoid and ignore it or just suck it up and grow a pair... For info on what this Wikia's all about! Monster Girl Encyclopedia ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO KENKOU CROSS!! Category:Blog posts